A Time of Need
by AnimePrincess2
Summary: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Like I said before, this fic deals with a lot of realistic, adult issues. So beware. S&S!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Welcome to my second story! This one will be a little different than the other two I wrote. It won't be really long probably about five chapters, but it will take a while to write because I'll be going out of town for five weeks.   
Syaoran, Sakura, and anyone else their age is about sixteen. That's all you really need to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptors Sakura. I don't have any money anyway, but you are welcome to take my sisters!  
  
A Time of Need  
Prologue  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
***  
  
Li-kun,  
  
I'm not going to take the time to be very formal, because we don't have that much time to waste. Enclosed is a one way ticket back here to Tomoeda, Japan. It's pretty much a universal ticket, you can leave on the flight closest to when you receive this letter. The reason why I'm calling you back is because of Sakura. She is in a lot of trouble. She won't let anyone help. I know you're the only one who can save her. Please come as soon as you can. Call me and tell me if and when you're leaving and I will be there to pick you up. Hurry I don't know how much time we have left.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
***  
  
Li Syaoran stared blankly at the letter and ticket in his hand for a few seconds. He hadn't contacted Sakura or Tomoyo in about a year. If Tomoyo suddenly writes him out of the blue like this then something must be wrong. In a split second Syaoran had already decided, he was on his way back to Japan.  
  
"Mother I need to go back to Japan." Syaoran said and handed his mother the letter. His mother read it over quickly and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"All right Syaoran, you may go. She obviously needs your help. Please be careful and contact me every once in awhile to tell me of the situation." Syaroan's mother kissed her son on the forehead and then let him go to his room and pack while she made the arrangements to get him to the airport.  
  
  
Once in his room, Syaoran picked up the phone and called Tomoyo. He needed to let her know he would be coming on the next flight .  
  
"Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hello Daidouji it's me." Syaoran said gruffly into the speaker. He wasn't quit sure how Tomoyo would react to him calling after so long, even if she did ask him to.  
  
"Li-kun, I've been hoping you'd call. Are you going to be able to come?" Tomoyo's voice sounded so hopeful, yet still ready for rejection.  
  
"Of course I'm going to come. I'll be on the next flight." Li hung up the phone and quickly threw all of the neccessary items into a suitcase and was out the door.  
  
***  
  
On the plane, Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and the trouble she has gotten into now. He was only hoping it wasn't the cards again. He did not want to go through all of that again. But if it wasn't the cards then what was it? It must have been something pretty bad. Figuring there was nothing he could do about it then, he decided to get some sleep before he arrived in Japan.  
Syaoran had no idea what he would be up against when he got to Japan. He deffinately had no idea how to handle it, but he would have to learn soon before it was too late.  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: So what do you think is going on with Sakura? Who knows you may be right or you may be wrong, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Until then, see ya! R&R! Don't worry S&S!  
E-mail me: Princessmeatballhead2003@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: A Knight in Shining Armor

AN: I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out! I had some technical difficulties, but everything is back on track. Thanks to the people who continued to read and review my stories. A special thanks to Brooke-chan for being there for me without actually being there. I know you all have been ding so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't remind me that I don't own CCS or CC! Reality is just too painful!  
  
A Time of Need  
Chapter 2: A Knight in Shining Armor  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
  
***  
  
  
'If Daidouji-chan contacted me after all these years something must be seriously wrong. I have a feeling it has nothing to do with Clow Cards this time. I really hope I can handle whatever this is.' Li Syaoran silently prayed while he stared out of the window in the plane.  
In his mind he was finally on his way home. After all, home is where the heart is. Unfortunately, he wasn't going back for a joyful reunion. It was almost the exact opposite. He was going back to save his Cherry Blossom. From what, he had no idea.  
  
  
***  
  
A tall girl paced the airport waiting for a certain flight to arrive. The girl's amethyst eyes were full of trepidation. She was happy that he had agreed to come back and help, but she was afraid that he was completely unprepared for what he had to face.  
"Flight 402 from Hong Kong has now arrived at gate 9." an announcer said over the airport's intercom system.  
The young girl nearly fell over at the loud voice, but ran to the gate to anxiously await her friend. She watched all of the unfamiliar faces go past and she didn't recognize one. As she continued to watch the people there was a tap on her shoulder. She quickly spun around to face...  
"Daidouji-chan, it's me." a young man said with a serious expression on his face.  
"Li-kun? Is that really you? You've changed." Daidouji Tomoyo said looking him up and down once before giving him a friendly hug.  
"Thanks, I think. You look great, the same as when I left, except taller." Syaoran said to his childhood friend.  
"I'm so happy you came back Li-kun. I don't know what else to do. Sakura has just gotten so distant from everyone, including me and her own family." Tomoyo confessed, her eyes began to flood with unshed tears.  
"Daidouji-chan, don't worry about it. I promise I will do everything within my power to help. Sakura-chan is a strong person, she will be all right. By the way, we've known each other for about five or six years right? Don't you think that's long enough for you to call me by my first name?"  
Tomoyo was truly confused and touched by his actions. The Syaoran she remembered would never have been so kind and... well... thoughtful. He was always a nice guy, but never so open and honest with anyone but Sakura. She always did have a way to get the most distant people to open up.  
"I agree Li-I mean Syaoran-kun. You should call me by my first name as well." Tomoyo smiled in spite of her tears.  
"Come on, lets go to your new apartment. I'll tell you my plan on the way there." Tomoyo led Syaoran to her limo and had one of her bodyguards grab his bags.   
  
***  
  
"Now Syaoran-kun, this problem is not exactly what you are used to helping Sakura-chan with. I am dying to tell you what is going on so that you can be somewhat prepared when the time comes to face it, but I promised Sakura-chan that I wouldn't say anything. You will have to find out for yourself tomorrow at school." Tomoyo knew that Syaoran was not going to like what was about to happen, but she also knew that he was the only one who could help her now.  
"I promise Tomoyo-chan I will do whatever I can to help her. Now what this plan of yours?"  
"Well, you are going to start school with Sakura and me. You will probably notice the major change in our Sakura-chan. Your mom already called the school and enrolled you. We could pick up your schedule tomorrow before school starts. Since you might be here for awhile, your mom also rented you your own apartment. I think you'll find it very familiar." Tomoyo said with her old mirth and pointed out the window.  
Syaoran rolled down the tinted windows and looked at the apartment complex. It was the same one he stayed on when he first came to Japan. He allowed himself a smile at Tomoyo's little arrangement.  
"Thank you Tomoyo. Thank you for averything your doing."  
"Don't thank me, just save Sakura-chan and you can call it even." Tomoyo tossed the aparatment key to him and the limo drove away.  
Syaoran picked up his bags and walked into the apartment. He looked around. Everything was just as he remembered it. Everything except now there was no Wei or Meling. Syaoran was silentlly grateful for that. With one final glance around, Syaoran began to unpack.  
  
***  
  
'Oh Sakura-chan. I hope you are okay right now. You nedd to hold on. Don't worry I won't let you down, even if you say nothing is wrong. Just hold on a few more days cause your knight in shining armor is on the way.' Tomoyo thought on her silent ride back home.  
  
  
AN: I know this was short especially since I haven't written in a long time, but school is about to start so things are kinda hectic. Don't worry the third chapter will be out soon. I'm thinking of totally re-doing most of "Getting Back to the Basics...or Not" so that should be determined soon. Feel free to e-mail me if you have any questions or advice: PrincessMeatBallHead2003@yahoo.com Bye-Bye!  



End file.
